


Different Countries, Different Customs

by Sille92



Series: Challenges I'm participating in [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: All mistakes are mine, F/M, German accent, German superstitions, Reader is not from the US
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sille92/pseuds/Sille92
Summary: After finishing a hunt with Sam and Dean ou three celebrate it at the local bar





	Different Countries, Different Customs

**Author's Note:**

> This was an interesting challenge. First time I really did some research for one of my fics that took me longer than a few minutes. So thanks @torn-and-frayed for hosting it! Also I’m still searching for a Beta-Reader. If you’re interested shoot me an ask!

You were at the local bar together with Sam and Dean after a successful hunt. Sam was just getting your drinks so you were sitting alone with Dean in one of the corner booths.

 

“So Y/N, what brings you to good old America?” he asked and laid his arm around your shoulders.

 

You grinned at him. “Caught the accent, didn’t you?”

 

“There is no mistaking it. Even though it is subtle, I give you that.”

 

You chuckled and caught his hand laying on your arm with one of yours. “Well, originally I’m from Germany. My dad got a job offer here when I was a teenager so we moved,” you explained playing with his fingers.

 

“And when did you start hunting?”

 

“When I was 18. My family was killed by a vampire on Halloween nonetheless. Didn’t know what it was as it attacked us in our home. Another hunter saved me and helped me get my revenge. Been hunting ever since.”

 

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Dean tightened his arm around you in a comforting gesture.

 

“Thank you.” you smiled at him. “But it was years ago.”

 

He opened his mouth to say something else but didn’t get the chance. Sam came back in that moment with your drinks in hand.

 

“Here you go,” said he as he handed you and Dean your beers.

 

“Thanks,” you responded.

 

“Well, here’s to us and successful hunt!” declared Dean as he wanted to clink bottles with you but you pulled yours away.

“Ah!” you began. “You have to look me in the eyes as we toast. Otherwise, you will have bad sex for the next seven years.”

 

Dean looked at you confused. You just shrugged. “German superstition and I’m not risking it! I would rather have no sex than bad sex.”

 

He watched you for a moment but then began to smirk. “Well, if the lady insists.” he acknowledged and held his bottle out to you. His look was intense as you clinked bottles with him. Heat was building in your stomach. You knew just from this one look that you were getting lucky tonight.

 

After you both touched bottles with his brother, Dean gave his full attention to you again.

 

“Do you have any more German superstitions? I have to say I’m a bit intrigued,” he asked.

 

“Well, we’ve got a few. I could tell you about them back at my motel room?” you suggested and threw him an obvious glance. He couldn’t misjudge the meaning.

 

The slow smile said that he didn’t. “Lead the way,” he said eagerly.

 

You placed the almost full bottle of beer on the table and stood up. Dean did the same before he turned to Sam with a wide grin.

 

“Don’t wait for me, Sammy. I’ve got some research to do!”

 

The End


End file.
